Musings of Caskett
by Coffee-dono
Summary: Caskett. Snippets of Rick and Kate's journal entries on random events of their budding relationship.
1. Rick's Observations

**Musings of Caskett: Rick's Observations**

Summary: Snippets of Rick and Kate's journal entries on random events of their budding relationship.

Chapter Summary: Rick dishes out his Moleskine and writes down short entries about the slices of his life with Kate Beckett.

S/N: Yo! This one came as a bit of inspiration from an experience this past weekend. Aibo will be typing out a chapter after this detailing Kate's side of things. We're not sure how far this will stretch out, but we'll see where things go from there. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

It wouldn't be the first time I had brought a woman into my bed, much less one without the pretense of having god-awful sex with. Nope. This time was particularly different. Why? Well, let's just say the bed had more function than I would for my lady friend.

Kate Beckett and I have been secretly going out for what? 4 years? I could say with the utmost confidence that what we share is magical, and I couldn't think of a grander scene than the sight of her at my doorstep, drenched and slightly out of breath mere moments before we shared the most awesome lip-locking kisses I've ever experienced this side of the universe. YEAH. It was THAT hot.

Wait. Not the point of this. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. So Kate's tucked under the covers on the bed beside me, fast asleep and feeling worse for wear considering the uncooperative elements of mother nature. If I thought about it, she wasn't as sick as this yesterday. But what can you do with stomach flu? (Oh hey a rhyme!)

Take-out from McDonald's and a mini Doctor Who marathon didn't lift her spirits, and more so aided in increasing Kate's trips to the bathroom. I felt like a 6-year old having to care for my mom who insisted that she was okay. But hey, at least I didn't panic like a headless chicken right? Right.

Of course I couldn't say the same for myself. While the future missus was down with stomach flu, I had a case of the cough and colds. I guess I didn't notice it much when I was more worried about Kate. My poor, poor Kate.

Tea and bananas didn't help. But having something remotely soothing theoretically helped. I should remember to stock up on ginger tea for future occasions. I felt so useless as he slept.

Maybe she was pregnant? I sort of remember Meridith going through that barfing phase or something. Though I think Kate would literally kill me for getting her laid so early on. Fingers crossed that that isn't the case yet. I wanna live a little longer.

-R.C.

November 28, 2012

**TBC**


	2. Kate's Trip to the Doctor

**Musings of Caskett: Kate's Trip to the Doctor**

Summary: Snippets of Rick and Kate's journal entries on random events of their budding relationship.

Chapter Summary: Kate heads of to the doctor to get a check up only to get surprising results.

P/N: I have no idea why my partner enjoys making stories based on real life events especially if I'm the one on the sick end.

* * *

This won't do at all. I'm already five days into this condition and I see no chance of it letting up. It isn't even improving and I'm seriously running out of leaves. If I miss work any more days than this, it's going to come out of my paycheck and I honestly don't want that. Bills are going to be due any day now.

Without another choice, I made an appointment with my doctor the moment I got the 'samples' that he needed of me to determine what was wrong. Hopefully it's just a bad stomach flu but I really hope I wouldn't need any more days off. I'm tired of running back and forth between wherever I am and a bathroom. Plus, I'm running out of excuses because of my stomach rumbling. Thank goodness people assume that I'm just hungry.

Well, anyway, I have no choice but to wait until the results are out. Once they were, they don't really take me by surprise. As I expected and hoped, it was really just a bad case of stomach flu. It didn't end there, though. Apparently there was something else that caused my doctor to tell me to continue intaking a lot of food and water even after I get better.

Now what was this about? Do I have some sort of bug that...that...

Oh my god...

I'm going to kill Castle.

-K. B.

December 3, 2012

**TBC**


	3. Rick's Waiting Time

**Musings of Caskett: Rick's Waiting Time**

Summary: Snippets of Rick and Kate's journal entries on random events of their budding relationship.

Chapter Summary: Rick impatiently waiting for Kate's return from the doctor

S/N: Obviously this story just took a life of its own, so 'course it's not based on anything close to true events. But all the same, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kate went to the doctor today. She insisted on going there herself after my numerous offers of escorting her. But she immediately contested that she was a big girl and that she could handle a little trip to the hospital - or was it clinic? - without any assistance. And then she went on to remind me that she was a homicide detective and her willpower was stronger than anything a measly sickness could dish at her. I wouldn't disagree with her on that account but come on. Sick is still sick.

So here I am, back from pacing my loft waiting for feedback from her. Anything. Anything at all.

...

Excuse me, I think I need to start pacing again. It didn't seem to work.

Okay, I'm back. Now, where was I? Oh right. Still nothing from Kate. I'm getting worried. Well, I'm not sure if I should be worried or afraid. I'll only really know when she calls and judge things based on her tone... or she could end up at my doorstep and give me a piece of her mind. I shudder to think about it. Whatever the case, I hope it's generally good news.

Otherwise I'm screwed. And I really don't want to be screwed.

-R.C.

December 4, 2012

**TBC**


End file.
